Akujiki no musume Conchita
by Ryu Kuroneko
Summary: "Akujiki no musume Conchita." Mi primer Songfic subido a FanFiction. xD Basado en la canción con el mismo nombre de la saga "Seven Deadly Sins" de Vocaloid. Esta canción representa "la Gula". Este fic lo hice hace ya su tiempo, próximamente subiré "la Lujuria" también. xD Vanika Conchita Meiko , la protagonista de esta historia, quiere descubrir el peor sabor de todos. Disfruten


Esta es la historia de una distinguida Gourmet, llamada Conchita Banika. Era conocida en todo el país de Belzenia. Tenía un exquisito paladar, pero jamás le dio un suspenso a ninguno de los platos que tuvo el honor de probar, es más, ella siempre estaba deseosa de repetir. Era una mujer de cabello castaño y unos llamativos ojos rojizos. A pesar de lo que le gustaba comer, poseía una hermosa figura. Cierto día fue invitada a cenar en el exquisito restaurante de Meilis Belzenia, restaurante abierto por la tercera princesa de aquel reino. Sin embargo, los platos que la hicieron probar estaban demasiado exquisitos, algo que a ella le llegaba a aburrir.  
"Son realmente deliciosos, pero no son el sabor que desde hace tiempo ando buscando…" Por lo que el restaurante de la princesa Meilis no recibió buena puntuación, algo que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Conchita poseía una gran mansión con muchísimos sirvientes. Dos de ellos, sus favoritos, eran dos jóvenes gemelos de catorce años y con un hermoso cabello rubio, el pequeño mayordomo Stultus y la mayor, la doncella Nequam. Pero también podían destacar la jardinera Passivum, una encantadora joven de cabello verde, recogido en dos enormes coletas, y el cocinero de la familia Banika, Deceptio, un fornido hombre de hermoso cabello púrpura, recogido en una gran coleta. "Ah, estos platos vuelven a aburrirme." Solía repetir cariñosamente una y otra vez a los sirvientes que le preparaban la comida.

Cierto día, la princesa Meilis le hizo una visita la gourmet Banika, pues no estaba satisfecha con la puntuación que le daba a su restaurante. Nequam y Stultus la llevaron hacia la gourmet y esta alegrada de su presencia la recibió debidamente.

"Es todo un gusto para mí tenerla en esta, mi mansión, princesa Belzenia." Sin embargo, ésta soltó una sonrisa burlona y se acercó a Conchita. "Desde tu tan errónea puntuación puesta en mi restaurante, cada vez son menos las personas que vienen a disfrutar de los menús de la casa, y estoy muy disgustada." Decía la princesa, hablando cada vez de forma más molesta. Stultus la miraba con miedo, mientras que Nequam se mordía el labio inferior disimuladamente, ocultando el odio que le tenía a esa impertinente princesa.

-Cuánto lo siento, princesa Meilis, pero a pesar que sus platos eran exquisitos, no alcanzaban el sabor que yo andaba buscando.  
-¿A qué persona de todo Belzenia le interesa lo más mínimo el sabor que usted está buscando? Debió puntuar el sabor y el servicio, no el sabor que buscaba en vano.

"Lo siento, pero esas no son mis reglas." Decía mientras salía de la habitación, acompañada por la otra, la cual no paraba de quejarse.  
-Si le pone la mayor puntuación a mi restaurante, a cambio puedo pagarle una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, ¿qué me dice a esto, señorita Banika?  
-¿Soborno? Eso es jugar sucio, princesa Belzenia, antes que el dinero están mis principios, y no pienso aceptar ese dinero. ¿Tanto cuesta hacer que sus cocineros trabajen más?  
-Con baja puntuación, hay menos clientes, con menos clientes, hay menos motivación para mis cocineros. ¡Así que o lo hace por las buenas o lo hace por las malas! –Exclamó finalmente la princesa agarrando a Conchita brutalmente.

Tras el forcejeo, la gourmet empujó a la princesa y ésta, accidentalmente, cayó por unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano. "Dios… ¿qué hice…?" Pensaba Conchita, viendo nerviosa el cuerpo de la princesa muerto en el suelo. Al oír el ruido, los sirvientes Nequam y Stultus corrieron hacia el lugar.

-Ama, la ha matado… -Susurraba asustado Stultus.  
-No fue mi culpa… Ella me agarró, y…  
-¡Já! Una princesa demasiado ruda. –Decía Nequam bajando por las escaleras para ver más de cerca el cadáver, sonriendo satisfecha.  
"Deshaceos de ella, por favor…" concluyó Conchita dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Una vez se fue esta, Nequam puso sobre sus hombros a la princesa. "¿Qué haces ahí parado, Stultus? ¡No puedo yo sola con esto!" Entonces, Stultus dejó a un lado su miedo y se fue a ayudar a su hermana con el cuerpo de la difunta.

Una vez llegó a su habitación, la gourmet se tiró en la cama y empezó a llorar. Después de estar bastante tiempo en ese estado, se levantó y se sentó la silla que estaba frente a su espejo, mirándose en él mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mirándose todo el rato en el espejo. "Yo siempre deseé probar todos los sabores del mundo… Y si… Quizás…" Entonces, se levantó bruscamente de la silla y salió de su habitación, en busca de sus sirvientes. Los encontró a punto de tirar el cadáver por el tejado.

-Nequam, Stultus… Si lo tiráis será demasiado peligroso, podrían encontrarlo.  
-¿Qué deberíamos hacer pues, ama? –Preguntó Stultus.  
"… Cocinadla."

Aquella reacción provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de los jóvenes, sin embargo, Nequam asintió poco después. "Vamos, Stultus, hay mucho que cocinar."

Ambos se llevaron el cuerpo a la cocina. Conchita miró el horizonte pensativa, con la mirada perdida. "La princesa Meilis Belzenia… será compensada por su visita, tendrá la puntuación realmente merecida." Susurró esbozando una temible sonrisa.  
Llegó la hora de cenar, Conchita esperaba sentada en su trono ansiosa. Nequam llegó con el primer plato, dejándolo sobre la mesa de la gourmet.  
-Primer plato: Intestino grueso algo calcinado, con la piel del hígado de decoración.

Banika cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo y los clavó sobre una parte del intestino. Cortó un pequeño trozo el cual estaba sujeto por el tenedor y se lo llevó lentamente a la boca, con recelo. Lo masticó varias veces antes de tragarlo completamente.

-… ¿Y bien, señora Banika?  
Ella se quedó un rato en silencio mirando el plato, de pronto, comenzó a reír desquiciadamente.  
"¡ESTE! ¡ESTE! ¡ESTE ES EL SABOR QUE TANTO ANSIABA! ¡ESTE!" Y volvió a cortar otro trozo para llevárselo a la mesa. Pataleaba el suelo, satisfecha del sabor tan repugnante que podía saborear. "¡ESTÁ SUMAMENTE REPUGNANTE!" Y seguía comiendo. Esta vez se dispuso a comer las pieles del hígado, las cuales fueron de su completo agrado. Finalmente, terminó toda la comida.  
-Es increíble, ha conseguido terminarse todo el intestino. –Dijo sorprendida Nequam.  
"Mamá decía que hay que comer de todo, y no dejar nada en la mesa… Pero ese plato me dejó con hambre, quiero más."  
La sirvienta asintió satisfecha y chasqueó los dedos, llamando a su hermano, el cual vino en seguida con una bandeja de costillas y tripas. Stultus dejó rápidamente la bandeja sobre la mesa y vomitó en el suelo, aquella imagen era demasiado para él.  
-¡Stultus, eres idiota! Ahora me tocará a mí limpiar este estropicio.  
"No lo tires, sírvemelo en un plato." Dijo Conchita, mirando hambrienta el plato de costillas y tripas. Entonces, cogió una de las costillas y comenzó a mordisquearla. El joven sirviente contemplaba la escena muy asustado, sintiendo unas horribles náuseas en su estómago al ver a su ama devorar partes del cuerpo de la princesa Meilis Belzenia.  
Poco después, Conchita consiguió terminarse el plato. Se lo comió todo. Incluso comenzó a mordisquear la bandeja.  
-Mi señora, ¿no prefiere que le traiga otro plato?  
-Nequam, sírveme de una vez el vómito del sirviente y acompáñalo de algún órgano de la princesa, rápido, tengo mucha hambre. –Ordenó Banika, mientras continuaba comiéndose la bandeja. "¿Por qué tendré tantísima hambre…?" Se preguntaba a sí misma.  
Los sirvientes acataron la orden. Nequam recogió el vómito de Stultus y ambos se fueron a la cocina.  
-Deceptio, cocina esto.- Decía Nequam mostrándole la verdosa sustancia.  
-Dios santo… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a la señora Banika? Esto es… absolutamente repulsivo… -Le susurraba Deceptio, observando a Stultus sentado en el suelo, completamente traumatizado.  
-Ese no es nuestro problema, cocinero, ahora acata la orden de la señora Conchita.  
Así que, Deceptio echó el vómito en una cacerola y la puso a fuego lento. Nequam cogió la vejiga de la princesa, cuyo cadáver se encontraba encima de la mesa, rajada por la mitad, y la echó a la cacerola.  
-Déjame a mí cocinar, ¿quieres?  
-Le faltaba eso para alcanzar el paladar de nuestra señora.  
Una vez hecho, Nequam y Stultus llevaron los platos preparados a la mesa. Nequam llevaba aquel "puré especial del mayordomo, junto a ingrediente de la princesa", y Stultus llevaba un plato en el cual se encontraba el cerebro de Meilis y una copa de "vino rojo". Lo pusieron en la mesa. Ella satisfecha comenzó a devorarlo.  
Finalmente, concluyó la cena. Conchita había devorado completamente el cuerpo de la princesa. "Hm… Platos que harían enfermar a cualquier persona… Estos platos no me dejaron satisfecha. Quiero poder sentir en mi paladar, lo sabores más repugnantes del mundo. No pararé hasta devorarlo todo."  
Conchita se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su habitación.  
-Iré a descansar por hoy, pueden irse ustedes también, pero no podrán salir de esta mansión, ¿lo entendieron?  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hacédselo saber al resto de sirvientes.  
-Sí, nuestra gran Conchita, que tenga usted unos deliciosos sueños. –Concluyó Nequam.  
Aquella noche, Banika tuvo un extraño sueño. Se encontraba en su mansión, sin embargo, no había absolutamente nada, no había absolutamente nadie. Se encontraba delante de su espejo, y detrás de ella, una repugnante y gigantesca mosca. Se dio la vuelta la observó, un tanto asustada.  
"¿Sabes quién soy?" preguntó el insecto. Ella negó con la cabeza, recelosa. "Mi nombre es Belcebú, demonio de la gula. No todos tienen el honor de presenciarme, aunque esto sea un sueño, no soy una creación de tu mente."  
-¿A qué se debe esto, señor Belcebú? –Preguntaba un tanto extrañada.  
-Te he otorgado un don. Tu aburrida vida de gourmet ha acabado. ¿Buscabas un sabor nuevo? Podrás saborear todo lo que desees, ya que el hambre nunca cesará para tu estómago. No importa cuán grandiosa sea la cantidad de comida, ya que nunca engordarás, no morirás por empacho o enfermedad de esas comidas, incluso tu dentadura se volvió muchísimo más resistente que la de cualquier humano.  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo jamás pedí algo así.  
-No lo hice por ti, sino por mí. Aquella vez que te miraste en el espejo deseaste liberarte de ese incidente, aproveché aquella locura que recorría tu cuerpo para manejarla a mi voluntad. Todo lo que comas, será como si yo lo comiese, tus víctimas serán mi entrenamiento y alimento.  
Justo cuando dejó de hablar el demonio, Conchita fue despertada a la mañana siguiente por su sirvienta Nequam, la cual llevaba el desayuno en una bandeja.

En ella podía verse un plato de trozos de pulmones en forma de tortita, testículos revueltos, fritos, y trozos de piel fritas como si fuese bacon.  
-¿Está a su gusto, mi señora? –Susurraba Nequam, con una endemoniada sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto, pero… ¿De dónde sacaste esto?  
-Es Deceptio, nuestro anterior cocinero.  
Aquellas palabras impactaron a la ex –gourmet. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, si puede saberse?" Preguntó, a lo que su sirvienta contestó: "Intentó escapar de la mansión y contarlo todo a las autoridades. Insensato fue aquel intento."  
Conchita apartó la bandeja y la abrazó, susurrándole: "Nequam, tú siempre fuiste… como la hija que nunca tuve." Su sirvienta correspondió el abrazo. "Y usted la madre que siempre deseé."

Pasaban los días, nuevos cocineros iban a esa mansión, sin embargo, como Deceptio, ellos también se cansaban de cocinar tales alimentos y corrieron la misma suerte. Cada día aquella mansión olía cada vez peor, ya nadie se acercaba por allí. Conchita jamás salía de casa. Los vecinos solo veían a sus sirvientes comprar y comprar ingredientes. Los veían pisándolos y escupiendo en ellos, por lo que todos estaban muy preocupados por ella. La opsomaníaca olvidó aquella vida social y se centró en su nuevo paraíso de comidas insalubres.  
Cierto día, un joven de cabello azul llegado de otro país buscaba trabajo de cocinero. Pues a que él no sabía sobre la extraña desaparición de los otros chef, no temió en pedir trabajo allí. En cuanto se acercó a la mansión, en sus fosas nasales entró el repugnante olor de aquel lugar, pero eso no lo echó atrás. Llamó a la puerta pues, y fue atendido por Nequam.  
-Buenas días, señorita. Mi nombre es Kaitossis. Vine para saber si el dueño de la casa necesita un chef, para trabajar aquí. A pesar de mi joven apariencia tengo mucha experiencia en la cocina. –Explicó cordialmente el joven.  
Nequam miró a los lados con una mirada de sospecha, agarró del brazo a Kaitossis e introdujo a este al interior de la mansión. Una vez dentro, la sirvienta se presentó y le habló sobre el resto de sirvientes, finalmente, de Conchita Banika, la señora de la mansión. Llegaron al comedor. "¿Por qué huele tan repulsivamente mal aquí…?" se preguntó a sí mismo Kaitossis por ser educado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de los aperitivos que Conchita estaba comiendo.

-Espero que mi merienda no te haya asustado. –Decía con una sonrisa burlona la mujer levantándose de su trono, se acercó al joven y le dio un estrechón de manos. "Yo soy… Kaitossis, vine por si necesitan un… cocinero…"  
-Oh, ¡qué alegría! Mi nombre es Conchita Banika, y precisamos uno justamente, pero joven, ¿te ves preparado para preparar platos como estos? – Preguntó ella señalando con su mano derecha todos los platos.  
"Disculpe mis modales, señora Banika, pero… ¿Qué se supone que es todo eso?"  
-Brioche especial del mayordomo, zumo de líquido regurgitado, trozos de "sospechosa mermelada" sobre el soufflé de sospechoso puré marrón. –Contestó Nequam.  
Aquellas palabras helaron a Kaitossis, y la risa con la que continuó Conchita le asustó aun más.  
-En fin, Nequam, enséñale la mansión a nuestro nuevo chef. Kaitossis, empiezas a trabajar hoy, y te hospedarás aquí hasta que yo censure tu labor, ¿lo entendiste?  
"¿Que lo cen-…sure?" Nequam se llevó del brazo al chef mientras éste se preguntaba el significado de aquella frase. Entonces, Nequam le enseñó la mansión y su nueva habitación. Ésta también le confesó que él era el cocinero número quince del mes, que los demás desaparecieron curiosamente, y todos tenían en común una traición y quejas a la dueña de la casa.  
Se puso el Sol y llegó la hora de la cena. Kaitossis vistió su uniforme de chef y se dirigió a la cocina. Entonces, Nequam y Stultus llegaron con los ingredientes.

-Muchachos, ¿qué demonios me han traído? –Preguntó el joven cocinero.  
-Insectos muertos, yogures pasados de fecha, pequeños rodeores atropellados y apalizados, agua no potable del río cercano y ámbar seco.  
-¿¡Cómo demonios piensan que puedo cocinar todo eso!?  
-Te dispusiste a cocinar este tipo de cosas en cuanto pediste el trabajo de chef. ¿Acaso no viste la merienda de esta tarde?  
-La señora Banika, creo padece opsomanía crónica, hay que llamar a un médico. ¡Ella debe comer sano, maldita sea!  
Nequam agarró al chef de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella. Entonces, le susurró: "Hónrala y respétala, ella es nuestra gran Conchita, y todos los ingredientes que existen en este mundo, están reservados exclusivamente para ella." Entonces, soltó la camisa del chef y éste, asustado, asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaban los días y el chef estaba cada vez más agotado de cocinar esas horripilantes comidas, las cuales harían enfermar a cualquier persona. Cuando su paciencia llegó a un límite, él pensó: "Se acabó, debo hacerle saber esto a los demás del pueblo."  
Intentó salir sin que nadie le viese por la mansión, pero Nequam y Stultus lo pillaron antes de actuar.  
-¿A dónde vas, Kaitossis? –Preguntó susurrantemente Stultus.  
-E-eh… Estoy algo cansado, y pensé en irme un rato…  
-Debes pedirle permiso a la señora Conchita. –Siguió Nequam.  
El peliazul asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer.  
-¿Se puede pasar, señora Banika? –Dijo Kaitossis llamando a la puerta.  
-Claro que sí, pasa…  
Al entrar él, la pudo ver con un sugerente camisón transparente, y ésta se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó. "Es una alegría tener tu presencia en mi habitación, querido."  
-Ve-verá, mi señora… Últimamente ando un tanto agotado…  
-Oh, yo también, podríamos descansar juntos en mi habitación, ¿no lo cree? Usted hace una estupenda labor. Gracias a usted probaré los más horribles sabores de este mundo.  
-No, señora, verá… Querría unas vacaciones, fuera de la mansión.  
- … ¿Cómo dijiste? – Susurró Conchita con un enojado tono de voz mientras se separaba del cocinero.  
-Eso mismo, mi señora…  
"Por Dios, que gente más inútil." Una vez dijo eso la mujer, cogió un cuchillo de la mesa y corrió hacia el joven chef, el cual salió corriendo por la puerta muy asustado. Para su mala suerte, Stultus y Nequam se encontraban detrás de aquella puerta y le impidieron el paso. Los gemelos también tenían un cuchillo, así que Conchita abrazó por detrás por el cuello y le clavaron los tres a la vez los utensilios de cocina. Él gritó del dolor. Conchita lo soltó y él colapsó en el suelo.  
"Cocinadlo, y servidme su miembro en un delicioso plato aparte. No lo matéis aun, aprovechad que sigue con vida para cortar las porciones de su cuerpo, creedme, será más divertido." Concluyó Conchita.  
Los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza y se llevaron el inútil cuerpo moribundo del chef.

Minutos después, desde su habitación, la señora Banika podía escuchar los sollozos y gritos de auxilio y dolor del joven peliazul. Ella sonría satisfecha mientras bebía de su copa roja de vino.  
Sobre la mesa de la repulsiva cocina yacía el cuerpo moribundo del chef, el cual deseaba su muerte más que nunca. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar o gritar. Los pequeños sirvientes le cortaron las manos, los brazos, abrieron su estómago, cortaron su miembro y sus testículos… Mientras él seguía con vida. Finalmente le cortaron la cabeza. Lo usaron para la cena de aquella noche.

Al terminar aquella "suculenta" cena, Conchita se quedó mordisqueando un pelo azul (sospechosamente rizado) mientras miraba a su sirviente Stultus.  
-¿L-le ha complacido la cena, mi señora? –Preguntó algo asustado.  
-Fue exquisita, pequeño, pensaba en otra cosa.  
-¿Qué pensaba… Señorita Banika?  
-Me preguntaba… A qué sabes tú, pequeño Stultus. –Dijo agarrándole de la corbata y atrayéndole hacia ella.  
Aquella palabra heló al pequeño. Unas lágrimas de terror comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas e intentó soltarse. "Pequeño, ¿por qué te resistes de esta manera? ¿No quieres complacer los deseos de esta mujer?" decía ella mientras comenzaba a lamer el cuello del pequeño. Él gritaba auxilio y pedía la ayuda de su hermana, la cual no acudía a su rescate.  
-Por favor, mi señora… Déjeme vivir, se lo suplico…  
-¿Y dejarme con esta curiosidad? No seas tan malo. –Concluyó Conchita mordiendo fuertemente la mano del joven, la cual comenzó a sangrar. Stultus gritó fuertemente, pero entonces pudo ver a su hermana Nequam entrar por la puerta.  
-¡Hermana! ¡Ayúdame, te lo suplico!  
Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y con un cuchillo de carnicero en mano se dirigió hasta él. Le rajó el vientre y colapsó en el suelo.  
-Complace los deseos de "mamá", idiota. –Dijo la sirvienta, cortándole la cabeza finalmente. Conchita reía como una desquiciada, muy satisfecha de la situación. "En compensación por esto, pequeña, serás la única de la casa a la que no devoraré, pero a cambio… Me has de conseguir a todos los sirvientes servidos en jugosos platos, ¿lo entendiste?"  
- Sí, mi señora. –Concluyó Nequam.  
Y así fue, la sirvienta a la mañana siguiente le sirvió su hermano a Conchita de desayuno, le sirvió la jardinera Passivum de almuerzo, le sirvió unos cuantos sirvientes de merienda, y otros de cena. Banika estaba muy satisfecha por aquella situación, sin embargo, pasaban los días, y la mansión se quedó completamente solitaria, los únicos residentes eran Conchita y la traicionera sirvienta Nequam. Incluso de muebles solo quedaban el trono, el espejo y algunos en la cocina, ella había devorado el resto.  
-Siento decirle esto, mi señora, pero ya no queda nadie a quien cocinar.  
-Espero que eso sea una broma, Nequam.  
-Lo siento mucho…  
Conchita Banika era una mujer que nunca rompía sus tratos y promesas, sin embargo, el hambre y la locura la llevaron a dejar aquellos principios atrás, y comenzó a perseguir a Nequam. "¡Si no como algo pronto, me enfadaré!" gritaba completamente colérica mientras con cuchillo en mano perseguía a sirvienta.  
La pequeña, asustada, subió las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas, algo que le dificultaba la huida. La opsomaníaca corría armada velozmente, muy hambrienta, detrás de la sirvienta. Finalmente, cuando Conchita le perdió la pista, Nequam se escondió en la habitación de la agresora por error, cosa de la que se arrepintió ya que seguramente ella iría a su habitación, en la que había por único mueble aquel espejo, en el cual se escondió detrás. Como supuso, Conchita llegó a su habitación, donde pudo avistar a Nequam, escondida detrás del espejo.  
"Sal, pequeña, complace los deseos de… mamá"

La joven de cabello rubio pudo encontrar una pequeña navaja algo oxidada en el suelo, la cual cogió y se dispuso a acabar con Conchita. En vano, puesto a que el ataque de la mujer hambrienta fue más rápido, y con el cuchillo le rajó el cuello a la pequeña. Ésta cayó muerta sobre sus brazos.  
"Tranquila, ahora me harás más feliz que nunca…"  
La devoró brutalmente, no dejó ni rastro. A los minutos, ella aun hambrienta, observó aquel espejo que aun quedaba y se acercó a él. Pudo ver su reflejo y posó sus manos sobre él. Entonces, algo que la receló fue que su reflejo se relamió, sin imitar el movimiento de la mujer. Ésta empezó a lamer el espejo mientras murmuraba una y otra vez "tengo hambre, tengo hambre…" y mientras lamía el espejo, su lengua se cruzó con su mano derecha, a la cual se quedó mirando unos instantes. Entonces, una endemoniada sonrisa esbozó en sus labios y dijo: "Aun queda algo para comer…", comenzando a morder su dedo índice. Le resultaba de lo más apetitoso, por lo que lo mordió más fuerte, consiguiendo arrancarlo de la mano. Conchita soltó un fuerte grito de dolor mientras se tiraba en el suelo, pero masticó su dedo y se lo tragó. Aquel chorrito de sangre que salía del lugar donde se hallaba el dedo, comenzó a beberlo mientras seguía mordiéndose la mano. Una vez devorados todos sus dedos de la mano derecha, consiguió comerse la mano entera, sin embargo, ella gritaba y gritaba de dolor, aunque al mismo tiempo jamás se sintió tan satisfecha, era algo tan repugnante… Dolor y repulsión juntos, su paladar gozaba del placer de aquella sensación tan horripilante. Devoró su antebrazo derecho y casi todo el resto del brazo, y algunos trozos de su hombro derecho. Pero entonces siguió con su mano izquierda. Su reflejo el cual yacía en aquel espejo, tomó vida y salió de él, poniéndose encima de la repulsiva mujer. "Todo lo que tú comas me servirá de alimento, Banika Conchita. Y ahora, aunque tú conozcas los peores sabores del mundo, solo yo sabré cual fue tu sabor." Dijo la mujer reflejada, quien mordió velozmente el cuello de Conchita. Aquella mansión se quedó completamente solitaria. Conchita Banika, la gourmet opsomaníaca que buscaba los peores sabores del mundo descubrió cual era el peor para ella, y en efecto, era ella misma.


End file.
